I'm Always Here
by 7thxheavenxx
Summary: Ivy comes back to town for a visit and stops to see Dixon and Silver. While there, she offers her support to Silver who is battling cancer. One-shot.


**A/N: So I was looking for something to write and I always wished that Silver/Ivy had more one-on-one scenes together so this happened. Enjoy.**

* * *

Dixon laid next to Silver in her bed watching her sleep. Two months had passed since Silver was first diagnosed with cancer and he spent whatever free time he had by her side. The two of them have become closer than ever and decided to give their romance another shot. She had no idea how she would have gotten through her current struggles without him.

Silver placed her hand on his chest while yawning and opening her eyes. Dixon put her hand in his and kissed it.

"Morning sleepy head. How are you feeling today?" Dixon asked.

"I feel okay so far," Silver smiled. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Not yet. I was too busy observing how cute you are when you snore," Dixon replied.

Silver smiled and lightly punched him in the arm. "Shut up. I don't snore."

"Sure, whatever you say," Dixon teased. "I am starting to get hungry though. Are you?"

"Yeah. I'll probably just have cereal. It's easy and probably won't upset my stomach," Silver answered.

"I'll have that too then. You stay in bed. I'll go get it," Dixon kissed her on the forehead and got up to get it.

A few minutes later Dixon returned to bed with two bowls of cereal. He handed Silver hers and got back into bed.

"Thank you," Silver thanked him.

"No problem," Dixon said. "So Annie called last night. She's going out with my mom to pick out her wedding dress today, or I think it's today. The time zones still confuse me."

"That's cool. Ade was very into planning her wedding the last time I talked to her too. She asked me to be her maid of honor. I just hope I'm well enough to do it when the time comes," Silver replied.

"Really?" Dixon appeared shocked. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad she picked you, but the past between you two has been a little... crazy."

"Yeah but that's all in the past. Plus Annie has already picked Naomi to be her main bridesmaid so she thought it would make the most sense for me to be hers," Silver explained.

"Well I'm confident you will be well enough to do it," Dixon leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

As he was getting ready to go put his cereal bowl in the sink his cell phone started ringing. He sat his bowl down on the table and walked over to answer it.

"Hello?" Dixon answered.

"Dixon? Hey it's Ivy!" Ivy greeted excitedly.

"Hey Ivy! How is everything? Wow I haven't heard from you in at least a year!" Dixon grinned.

"I'm great! Actually I'm in town visiting. I was wondering if it's okay for me to stop by and see you and Silver? Naomi told me she's sick so I understand if she's not up for it but I thought I would ask," Ivy wondered.

"Hold on," Dixon said and turned to talk to Silver. "It's Ivy. She's in town visiting and wants to know if we're okay with her stopping by."

Silver nodded. "Sure! We haven't seen her in forever."

Dixon returned to the phone call. "Come on over! We're both looking forward to seeing you!"

"Cool! Alright dude I'll be over in a little bit. See you then," Ivy hung up.

Silver jumped in the shower while Dixon straightened up the place as much as he could before Ivy arrived. After finishing showering, Silver got dressed and applied her makeup. Shortly after she finished Ivy knocked on the door. She walked over and opened the door.

"Hey!" Silver greeted. Her eyes lowered down to Ivy's stomach where there was a visible baby bump. "Oh my gosh, you're pregnant!"

Ivy grinned as she hugged Silver and came in. "Yep I'm knocked up."

Silver had so many questions. "How many months are you? Do you know the gender?"

"Five months, and yes we're having a boy. We've already decided his name is going to be Emanuel," Ivy answered.

Dixon made his way over to her and hugged her. "It's so good to see you. I see congrats are in order."

"Thank you Dixon," Ivy smiled. "And I hear congrats are in order for you two as well for making your way back to each other."

Dixon led her into the living room so they could all sit down and talk.

"So Silver, I don't mean to be nosy but um... Naomi told me that you're battling cancer. I'm wondering how you're doing?" Ivy asked.

"It's okay. At first I was so depressed that I didn't want to get out of bed, but to be honest Dixon's been my rock and the rest of the gang has been there as much as they can be. I know I'm going to beat this," Silver explained.

Ivy blinked away a tear and looked down. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to start balling, it's just with everything I went through with Raj, I hate having to see another loved one go through it. I know you will beat it."

Silver felt tears form in her eyes as well. "It's okay. I've had two months to wrap my head around this and sometimes I still can't. You're just finding out."

"You were there for me when Raj was sick. I just want you to know if you ever need me for anything I'm always here. I know there's a great distance between here and Mexico but I'll do whatever I can, whether you just need someone to talk to or whatever," Ivy offered.

"Thank you Ivy. That means a lot," Silver leaned over and hugged her.

Now that the sappiness was over Ivy was ready to change the subject. "So Naomi and me have been married already, Annie and Ade are getting ready to be, what about you two?"

Dixon and Silver look at each other and smiled. Dixon said, "We're not in a rush. We're going to wait until Silver's cancer is gone and then decide from there when the timing is right."

Ivy nodded. "That's good."

"I have an idea! Why don't we go over to Navid and Adrianna's? I'm sure they'll be surprised to see you," Dixon suggested.

Ivy and Silver both seemed to like the idea.

"I can't wait to see the look on their faces," Ivy grinned. "Let's go!"

Dixon placed his arm around Silver. She looked up and smiled at him lovingly as the three of them headed out.


End file.
